Il était bien ce film
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Yaoi. News. Kei n’arrive pas à faire part de ses sentiments à Shige mais peut-être qu’un bon film l’aidera.


Auteur : Chibi

Source : NewS

Titre : Il était bien ce film

Parring : KoyaShige

Résumé : Kei n'arrive pas à faire part de ses sentiments à Shige mais peut-être qu'un bon film l'aidera.

Il était bien ce film

La journée avait été ensoleillée. Bon d'accord pas vraiment mais comme il l'avait passé avec lui, la journée ne pouvait qu'être magnifique. Ils étaient allés au cinéma voir un film plutôt drôle et en avait parlé tout l'après-midi en faisant les magasins. Maintenant, ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans l'appartement du plus jeune.

Décidant de relever les yeux du fond de sa tasse, Keichiro fut ébloui par la beauté de Shigeaki faisant apparaître un immense sourire sur son visage.

_ La journée était super. Tu trouves pas ?

_ Si. Le film était vraiment bien. Mais tu sais il commence à se faire tard, tu devrais peut-être rentrer.

Laissant une moue boudeuse apparaître sur son visage, Kei fit ''non'' de la tête. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait rester pour toujours avec Shige.

Alors qu'il continuait à bouder, le rire de Kato raisonna dans la pièce.

_ D'accord. Je fais des pâtes et on se regarde un DVD, ça te va ?

Koyama fit mine de bouder encore quelque secondes avant de laisser un sourire éblouissant apparaître sur son visage. Secouant la tête devant les enfantillages de Kei, Shige commença à se diriger vers la cuisine. Mais alors qu'il allait élever la voie pour demander à Keichiro quel genre de nouilles il voulait, une tête se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

_ J'en veux au curry.

_ Tu m'as fait peur.

_ J'avais remarqué. Mais j'aime pas quand tu m'abandonne tout seul dans le salon.

_ J'pensais que t'allais te jeter sur les DVD pour choisir.

_ J'préfère rester avec toi.

Un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage, Kei entoura la taille de Shige de ses bras. Quand ils étaient tout les deux, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout faire sans que personne ne le juge. Leur amitié était sans limite. Mais voilà, il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami. D'un autre côté, comment ne pas tomber amoureux d'une personne qui vous comprend si bien et qui possède un sourire plus que resplendissant capable de vous remonter le moral dans les pires situations. Le problème, c'était qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'elles esquissaient un sourire et embrasser quelqu'un se n'était plus de l'amitié. Encore le serrer dans ses bras pouvait passer, Shige savait qu'il était très tactile, mais l'embrasser ! Alors il avait décidé qu'il devait lui avouer.

Il en avait parlé avec Yamapi après avoir découvert que ce dernier sortait avec son meilleur ami. Surtout que tout avait l'air de bien marcher pour lui et Ryo. Et son leader lui avait conseillé de tout avoué. Kato était quelqu'un de compréhensif, même si il partageait pas ses sentiments, il ne mettrait pas fin à leur amitié pour autant. Alors il était persuadé qu'il devait lui avouer. Mais il ne savait pas comment.

_ Kei ? T'as un problème ?

_ Hein ? Nan. Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai eu le temps de finir les pâtes depuis la dernière fois que t'as parlé.

_ Je parle pas tout le temps d'abord.

De nouveau une moue boudeuse avait pris place sur son visage. Même lui se rendait compte qu'il était vraiment gamin quand il se trouvait avec Shige. Mais de nouveau il pu entendre son rire raisonner alors qu'il se dirigeait au salon. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Kei le suivit en sautillant. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait l'entendre rigoler.

Ils s'installèrent tout les deux devant la table basse après que Kato y ai déposé la nourriture.

_ Toujours pas choisit de DVD ?

_ Je vais te laisser choisir pour une fois.

Un nouveau sourire apparu sur le visage de Shige alors que Koyama le dévorait des yeux. Il le suivit du regard alors qu'il se levait pour aller choisir un film avant de l'insérer dans le lecteur.

_ Kei ! T'es bizarre ce soir.

_ Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_T'arrête pas de sourire pour rien du tout et tu parle pratiquement pas. Je vais finir par m'inquiéter.

Il rigola lançant le film avant de s'installer confortablement à côté de son aîné qui posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_ Parce que tu me manquais.

_ Baka.

Cette fois c'est Keichiro qui explosa de rire devant les joues rosies de son cadet. Se callant un peu mieux contre lui, Kei reporta son attention sur le film qui commençait avant que la voie de Shige ne l'en détourne.

_ Kei ! Si tu reste comme ça, on va pas pouvoir manger.

_ Ah oui ! Désolé.

Il se redressa doucement regrettant déjà la chaleur que dégageait le corps de son Shige pour s'attaquer rapidement à son repas.

_ Et ben. T'avais faim. A croire qu'on t'avais pas nourrir depuis des jours.

_ C'est parce que comparé à toi j'suis nul en cuisine. Même ma mère en à marre de me voir revenir juste pour manger.

Le sourire qu'esquissa Kato à ce moment lui réchauffa un peu plus le cœur. Il devait lui dire qu'il l'aimait pour pouvoir enfin l'embrasser. Il fallait seulement qu'il trouve le bon moment. Mais si ce moment n'arrivait pas ? Devant sa pensée plus qu'effrayante Koyama manqua de s'étouffer.

_ Hé ? Ca va ?

_ Moui. J'ai avalé de travers.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Si le moment n'arrivait pas alors il allait devoir le créer lui-même. C'est pourquoi il ne réfléchit pas plus à la situation avant de se rapprocher de Shige pour lui avouer.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Je sais ça mais…

_ Pas comme tu le pense. Je suis amoureux de toi.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je t'aime.

Les yeux de Shige s'étaient ouverts en grand sous les paroles de Keichiro qui commença à paniquer. Il aurait peut-être dû réfléchir un peu plus avant de lancer ça comme ça.

Le film continuait de tourner alors que rien d'autre ne bougeait dans la pièce. Après un trop long silence, Koyama décida de parler bien qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

_ Shi... Shige ?

En entendant la voie sanglotante de son meilleur ami, Kato repris pied dans la réalité avant de commencer à balbutier.

_ Je… Euh… Je… Kei… Je pense que… Euh… Tu… Tu devrais rentrer.

Sous ses mots, le cadet se dirigea vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, Kei se leva, s'approchant doucement de la porte avant de passer de l'autre côté. Mais alors qu'il allait dire au revoir à Shige, la porte se referma lui cognant quelque peu le front. Ne pouvant plus retenir les larmes qui menaçait de couler depuis un moment, Koyama se laissa glisser le long de la porte pour pouvoir pleurer de tout son soul.

Il passa plusieurs minutes, assis sur le sol essayant de faire passer le pincement qui s'était installé petit à petit dans son cœur. Mais rien à faire. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un.

Toujours assis dans le couloir, il attrapa son téléphone avant de composer le numéro de son leader. Après quelques sonneries, une voie agressive raisonna dans le combiné.

_ _Quoi encore ?_

_ Ry… Ryo ?

_ _Oui, c'est Ryo ! Qu'est ce que tu veux Kei !_

Vérifiant rapidement qu'il avait bien composé le numéro de Yamapi et pas celui de Nishikido, Keichiro demanda un peu hésitant à parler à Yamashita.

_ Je… Je peux parler à Yamapi ?

_ _Nan ! Tu peux pas parler à Pi !_

_ Mais j'ai besoin de lui parler. J'ai un problème avec Shige.

_ _M'en fiche de tes problèmes. Débrouille-toi tout seul._

_ Qu… Quoi ?

_ _Kei ?_

_ Yamapi ? Enfin ! Ryo est de mauvaise humeur, nan ?

_ _Oui, Ryo est de mauvaise humeur. Dis-moi vite ce qui va pas._

_ Shige veut plus me parler.

_ _Et pourquoi Shige veut plus te parler ?_

_ Ben, je lui ai dis ''Je t'aime''.

_ _T'aurais peut-être pu être un peu moins direct._

_ Comment ça ?

_ _Ben lui dire je t'aime comme ça alors qu'il s'y attendait pas._

_ Oui mais j'ai pensé que si le bon moment se présentait pas j'allais le regarder de loin pour toujours et ça m'a échappé. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Il va plus jamais vouloir me parler.

N'arrivant pas à contrôler les tremblements dans sa voie, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était de nouveau mis à pleurer.

_ _Mais nan, il va revenir te parler. Laisse lui le temps._

__ Et si tu pouvais nous laisser du temps aussi ça serait sympa._

La voie de Ryo semblait lointaine et pourtant il entendit parfaitement la colère mais Yamashita ne semblait pas s'en occuper.

_ _Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre maintenant._

__ C'est ça ! Raccroche maintenant !_

_ _Ryo ! Mais qu'est ce qu'y t'arrive en ce moment ?_

_ Tu parles à Ryo là ?

_ _Oui Kei, je parlais à Ryo._

_ Bon ben, je vais vous laissez ou il va me tuer.

Il essaya de rigoler un peu mais même lui se rendait compte que son rire sonnait faux.

_ A après-demain.

_ _Oui, à après-demain._

Sur ce, il raccrocha le cœur toujours lourd. Combien de temps il faudrait à Shige pour que ce dernier lui reparle ? Perdu dans ses réflexion, il ne fit pas attention au temps qui passait et finit par s'endormir appuyé contre la porte de l'appartement de Kato.

Le réveil fut un peu brutal puisqu'il s'étala lamentablement sur le sol se cognant la tête au passage.

_ Aie !

_ Kei ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Hein ? Là ? Où ça ?

Se redressant rapidement, il regarda autour de lui avant de reconnaître le couloir de l'immeuble de Shige, le hall de son appartement et ses jambes. Ses jambes ?

_ Shige ?

_ T'es un peu devant chez moi alors c'est logique que moi je sois là mais toi ?

_ Ah ! J'me suis endormi.

_ Crétin.

Le rire de Shige raisonna dans le couloir apaisant le cœur de Keichiro. Une main apparue dans son champ de vision avant qu'il ne l'attrape pour se redresser.

_ J'allais faire les courses mais tu veux peut-être entrer et manger un morceau.

_ Euh… Oui mais… T'es plus fâché ?

De nouveau le rire de Shige retenti à ses oreilles. Magnifique.

_ J'étais plus surpris que fâché. Qu'est ce que t'aurais fait si je t'avais dis ''je t'aime'' comme ça ?

_ Je t'aurais sauté dessus.

_ Crétin. Entre que je te fasse un café. Ca te remettra les idées en place.

Suivant Shige jusque dans sa cuisine, Kei se demandait quand même si son cadet avait répondu à ses sentiments ou simplement accepté de rester son ami. Mais ayant quand même un peu peur de la réponse, Koyama se contenta d'accepter le café si gentiment offert en piochant dans les biscuits que Kato avait déposés devant lui en souriant.

Pourtant en attrapant son troisième gâteau, Kei ne pu s'empêcher de poser la question.

_ On reste ami ou …

Le sourire de Shige s'étendit un peu plus sur son visage.

_ Je me demandais quand est-ce que t'allais poser la question.

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau dans la pièce alors que Kato continuait à sourire stressant un peu plus aîné.

_ Et donc ? Je peux avoir une réponse ?

Shige rigola un peu avant de se lever débarrassant la table. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il se dirigea vers Keichiro attrapant sa main pour le forcer à se lever. A présent tout les deux face à face, Kei n'osait plus regarder Shigeaki dans les yeux, baissant la tête. Le plus jeune rigola de nouveau attirant le regard de son aîné qui le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Bizarrement Koyama eu l'impression que le propriétaire de l'appartement s'était rapprocher de lui mais ça devait seulement être son imagination. Pourtant Shige se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Se fut un simple contact avant qu'il ne se recule, le rouge aux joues. Mais Keichiro décidé à le garder près de lui, passa son bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Laissant sa langue glisser doucement sur les lèvres de son amoureux, il les sentit s'entrouvrit et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour approfondir le baiser. Son cœur sur le point d'exploser et l'air commençant à lui manquer, Kei mis fin au baiser.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi.

Le cadet se retrouva très rapidement assis sur la table de la cuisine, Koyama attrapant de nouveau ses lèvres pour échanger un baiser plus que passionné. Les mains de Kei glissèrent sous le T-shirt de Shige commençant doucement à le remonter le long de son dos.

_ Je… Kei… C'est… C'est peut-être encore un peu tôt, nan ?

_ Je peux attendre si t'es pas prêt.

_ Je préférerai qu'on attende un peu, s'il te plaît.

Le t-shirt du plus jeune retourna caresser ses hanches avant que Keichiro ne s'éloigne de lui quand même un peu déçu.

_ C'est juste que… J'y avais pas réfléchie avant que tu m'avoue tes sentiments et… même si je les ai accepté je … je suis pas prêt.

_ Je sais. J'attendrais. Mais du coup on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

_ T'avais prévu de faire ça toute la journée ?

Le sourire de Keichiro s'étira avant qu'il ne réponde sur un ton quelque peu moqueur.

_ Une grosse partie oui. Le reste on aurait dormi pour récupérer.

Descendant enfin de la table sur laquelle Kei l'avait assis, Shige se dirigea vers le frigo pour prendre une bouteille d'eau. Jouant nerveusement avec la bouteille entre ses mains sans pour autant la boire, Kato commença se mordiller la lèvre n'osant plus regarder Koyama dans les yeux. Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Keichiro alors qu'il s'avançait vers son nouveau petit copain. Il entoura les mains de Shige des siennes avant de se baisser afin d'ancrer son regard dans le sien.

_ On peut simplement regarder un film si tu préfères.

Adressant un faible sourire à son aîné, Shige aquiesça sans pour autant lâcher sa bouteille. Le sourire de Koyama s'agrandit encore avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un ''Kawai'' sonore. Les joue du plus jeune s'empourprèrent avant de Kei ne détache une de ses mains de la bouteille d'eau pour le tirer à sa suite vers le salon. Une fois qu'ils furent assis sur le canapé, Keichiro releva le visage de Shige avant de l'embrasser.

_ Tu vas passer toute l'après-midi à ne rien dire ?

_ Je crois que je commence juste à réaliser.

Un nouveau sourire accompagné d'un bisou rapide sur les lèvres du plus jeune avant que Kei n'ajoute :

_ T'as toute la journée pour le réaliser. Pas de soucis à se faire.

Acquiescant faiblement, Shige leva enfin les yeux vers Koyama pour finalement poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Et… On… On va le dire aux autres ?

_ Au reste du groupe ?

_ Hm ?

_ Seulement si tu veux.

Le sourire de Keichiro se fit rassurant alors que Kato continuer de réfléchir un peu trop au goût du plus âgée. C'était comme si il pouvait voir tous les rouages du cerveau de son amoureux tourner.

_ Je crois… Que je ne préfère pas leur dire tout de suite.

_ Comme tu voudra mais lançons le film avant que ton cerveau ne surchauffe.

_ Tu crois vraiment que mon cerveau peu surchauffer ?

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Shigeaki faisant sourire Keichiro qui appuya enfin sur le bouton ''play'' de la télécommande. Le film commença alors que Kei avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le plus jeune.

_ C'est pas moi que tu dois regarder mais le film.

_ Le film est moins intéressant que toi.

Une jolie couleur rouge s'étendit sur les joues de Shige alors qu'il gardait les yeux rivés sur la télévision qui lui faisait face. Koyama avait apparemment décidé de l'embarrasser le plus possible et il y arrivait plutôt bien. S'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé, Kato essaya de se concentrer sur le film afin d'oublier les yeux de Kei rivé sur lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le bras de Keichiro passa autour du cou de Shige avant que ses lèvres ne se déposent doucement sur sa joue.

_ Je vais pas tenir.

Surpris par la remarque de son amoureux, Kato tourna la tête vers lui pour lui demander une explication mais à peine ses lèvres entrées dans le champs de vision de Kei que ce dernier les embrassa.

Passant ses bras autour de la taille de son cadet, Koyama l'attira à lui sans pour autant lâcher ses lèvres. Voyant que Shige se laissait emporter par le moment, il en profita pour l'allonger sur le canapé se glissant entre ses jambes tout en continuant de l'embrasser. L'une de ses mains descendit jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Kato le caressant doucement avant que Keichiro ne reprenne la parole.

_ S'il te plait.

Seul un gémissement lui répondit. Oui, Shige en avait envie mais il était aussi mort de trouille. Sa première fois avec un homme arrivait beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Surtout qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé avant hier soir. Pourtant les mains de Kei qui commençait à se glisser sous son T-shirt lui donnaient vraiment envie de se laisser faire. C'est quand même toujours un peu effrayer qu'il s'entendit murmurer.

_ Vas-y.

Le sourire que lui renvoya Koyama à ce moment là était tout simplement sublime. Mais l'aîné qui avait entendu la peur dans la voie de son cadet décida d'y aller quand même doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer plus. Alors à chaque fois qu'il découvrait un nouveau bout de peau de son futur amant, Kei y déposait des milliers de baisers pour le détendre.

Une fois son t-shirt disparu, Shige décida de se débarrasser de celui de Koyama avant que celui-ci ne s'attaque à son pantalon.

A présent en boxer étaler sur le canapé, Kato rougissait devant le regard de Keichiro qui semblait apprécier la vue.

_ T'es vraiment magnifique.

_ Arrête de dire des trucs pareils.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ca me gène.

_ Tu devrais pas. C'est la vérité.

Un rire quelque peu nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Shige avant qu'il ne se redresse afin de pouvoir embrasser Kei et surtout le faire taire. Tout en tremblant les mains du plus jeune partirent dégrafé le pantalon de son aîné avant que ce dernier ne se relève pour l'enlever totalement.

_ Si tu changes d'avis…

_ Je sais.

A force de ressentir l'anxiété de son futur amant, Koyama avait peur de trop le brusquer. Lui lançant encore le temps de l'arrêter, le plus vieux retira son sous-vêtement avant d'enlever lentement celui de Shigeaki qui ne fit rien pour le stopper. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent pour un nouveau baiser passionné avant que Keichiro ne présente ses doigts à son cadet. Comprenant la demande muette, Shige commença à les lécher consciencieusement appréhendant de plus en plus la suite.

_ Ca va aller ?

Retirant les doigts de sa bouche, Kato acquiesça laissant son amant se diriger vers son intimité. Lorsque le premier doigt entra en lui, il se contracta sous la douleur inquiétant Keichiro au passage.

_ Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

_ Si je le fais pas maintenant je serais jamais capable de le faire.

_ D'accord. Détend-toi alors.

Un rire toujours nerveux arriva à ses oreilles comme si son amant voulait lui dire que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Esquissant un sourire, Kei glissa sa main jusqu'au sexe tendu de son cadet pour commencer à le masturber. Le plaisir monta petit à petit en Shige lui faisant oublier la douleur que les intrus pouvaient créer en lui. Il grogna même de mécontentement lorsque son amant retira ses doigts de son intimité.

Cherchant de ses yeux le regard de son amoureux, Koyama réussi à le capter après quelques minutes demandant l'autorisation de continuer. C'est en l'attirant à lui que Shige lui donna son accord.

Alors le plus doucement qu'il pu, Keichiro se plaça à l'entrée de son partenaire avant de le pénétrer avec tout autant de douceur. Pourtant une grimace passa sur le visage de Kato alors que son amant s'enfonçait en lui le faisant s'immobiliser.

Ses mains glissèrent sur la peau douce du plus jeune retrouvant les points sensibles qu'il avait découvert plutôt avant que l'une d'elle ne s'arrête sur son sexe. Un soupire de plaisir passa les lèvres de Shige alors que Koyama recommençait à le masturber.

Après quelques temps de ce traitement, les hanches de Shigeaki commencèrent à suivre le mouvement que la main de Keichiro lui appliquait. Comprenant que son amant ne ressentait plus de douleur, le plus âgés se mit lui aussi en mouvement approfondissant ceux de Kato lui faisant perdre la tête petit à petit.

Rapidement, les cris de plaisir de Shige emplirent la pièce avant d'être rejoins par les gémissements de son amant. Les sensations étaient encore plus fortes que celle que Kei c'était imaginé lors de ses nuits seules et agitées. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder un rythme régulier pendant ses assauts faisant grogner Shige lorsque celui-ci ralentissait.

Au bout de quelque temps, Kato se libéra entre ses doigts faisant se resserrer son intimé autour du sexe de son aîné qui ne tarda pas à le suivre avant de s'écrouler sur lui.

_ T'es sûr que c'était ta première fois ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que wouah !

Shige lui envoya une petite tape sur la tête tout en rigolant sous la remarque. Puis une douce musique leurs arriva aux oreilles.

Tournant la tête vers la télé, les deux amants tombèrent sur le générique de fin du film qu'il n'avait finalement pas regardé.

_ Ah ! C'est la fin.

Tournant de nouveau la tête vers son amant, Shige attendit la connerie qui devait suivre et ne fut pas déçu.

_ Il était bien ce film nan ?

Fin

Merci d'avoir lu.

Je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal avec le lemon et du coup j'ai mis du temps pour écrire ce One Shot. Malgré je trouve que le lemon est pas super (enfin ça me fait toujours cet effet là alors je publie quand même). J'espère que ça vous a plu.

ChibimHmhHhjhhhhhhhfjghro qrgùHJ %GnbnbnbnbnHHh


End file.
